


Here Lies Us

by rellanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellanim/pseuds/rellanim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Le had rang a hooker and Hankyung was prepared to haul it out of his house.  But nothing prepared him for what’s inside THE BOX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Lies Us

Hankyung had expected this—to be bored out of his wits during the Halloween party Sun Le had dragged him into, saying, it’s his somewhat congratulatory party for grabbing a role at Transformers 4. He had thought of drinking the night away, let time fleet by itself and finally, let him go back to his own bed where he had been itching to crawl into and stifle his head into his pillow. Memories of lame costumes of _certain members_ kept flashing on his mind since he saw the photos from SM’s facebook page, as if his mind was taunting him. Yes, he admitted, he missed them. Especially _him._

He was on his third glass when Sun Le tapped his arm. “Looks like you’re not enjoying your own party, Ge,” he heard him say.

Hankyung just groaned as a reply before finishing up his drink with one gulp. “I’m going home,” he said.

Sun Le just grinned at him, which was not the reaction he was expecting and said, “Okay!”

Hankyung grabbed his jacket and waved his hand as he made his exit but he still caught Sun Le’s _Enjoy, Ge!_ before finally walking out of the place.

The journey to his home was bleak and Hankyung found himself wanting to reach his apartment as fast as possible. He absentmindedly encode the password on his door lock— _0710_ remembered by his fingers. With a click, he entered his home and let out a satisfied breath. Deciding to just sleep early, he went straight to his bedroom where he yelled a curse in Chinese as he saw a box placed on the center of the room, large enough to fit a person. _Uh oh._  Quickly, he reached for his phone and dialled Sun Le.

“What the hell?”

“Ah. So you’ve seen it. It’s my gift, Ge!”

“A hooker?” he said exasperatedly. Sun Le just laughed, and Hankyung hang up. Sighing, he planned his next actions as to how to evict the uh, prostitute out of his house.  

Slowly, he reached for the box, saying, “Uh, you may come out now,” his voice uncertain and quite cold. And right after he said that, the box was opened and thrown failingly by the person inside and Hankyung could only stare, his mouth agape in shock, when he realized who it was.

“Cat got your tongue?” The person said and added, _“Hannie?”_

And it took Hankyung a full minute to absorb that Heechul, _Oh my God Heechul_ , was in front of him, dressed in a bright red QiPao, like the one he wore as Heesica except this was shorter, _much shorter,_ the fabric end just enough to cover what needed to be covered. He was smirking at him, his fingers twiddling on his black long wig. “See anything you like Hannie?” he said, his voice was silk and sin.

“What—Heechul—How,” he gasped, clearly incompetent to create coherent sentences. This just made Heechul smirked even more, happy that he pushed him to this level of incoherency. He stepped forward, his feet bare, until Hankyung felt the wall against his back.

Something inside Hankyung shifted when Heechul kissed him, soft and gentle and cautious. Hankyung knew Heechul still doubted himself, thinking if he could really do this and Hankyung smiled a little. When Heechul pulled back, his eyes were uncertain and so Hankyung pulled him hard, turning him quickly until their position was reversed, and kissed him, hard and rough. Hankyung knew when Heechul let go, his doubts fading in instant when he moaned. They were breathing hard when they pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their wet lips and Hankyung remembered what Sun Le said to him. Oh, he was going to enjoy this indeed.

“So you’ve come to China to play, huh?” he breathed as he kissed Heechul’s earlobe, his hands stroking the exposed legs, thinking, yes, yes, Heechul was here. He heard Heechul gasped a little when Hankyung kissed his neck, wanting to make a mark, his hand pulling him closer until he’s sure Heechul knew how his appearance affected him. He continued to shower him heavy kisses until all Heechul could do were moan and shiver. Heechul grabbed his face and pulled him for another kiss, his fingers wind around Hankyung’s neck tightly as Hankyung turned his head slightly, deepening the kiss even more. Heechul made a noise which went straight to Hankyung’s groin.

Heechul whimpered as he pushed Hankyung a little, just to exhale, “Hannie, bed now.” And Hankyung was never the one to say no to Heechul and he pulled him up, Heechul’s legs hooked around his waist and claimed his mouth again. Slowly, he laid Heechul down to his bed, reaching up to put away his wig, needing to feel the softness of his hair. Heechul chuckled a little. “And I spent the whole day correcting that shit up,” he breathed.

Hankyung stopped and stared at Heechul in his short QiPao dress, his endless legs, as white as he memorized them to be, sprawled on his bed, arms stretched to his side, hair ruffled and lips swollen. Heechul was so sexy and alluring and perfect like this, Hankyung thought. _My God, I’m so lucky._

With hurried hands, he undid his buttons, and took his shirt off, Heechul watching him lustfully. He was onto his jeans when Heechul’s hands swatted them away, sitting up and unbuttoning it with expert hands. When he was finally free of his jeans, Heechul was purring like a cat, his fingers dancing on the waistband of his brief. Hankyung had to inhale deep when Heechul finally took him in his mouth. He had a second to admire Heechul like this, on his knees, before his concentration shattered when Heechul flicked his tongue out, pushing into the slit and sucked him whole. Hankyung couldn’t help but buck into it, couldn’t help himself when he tugged Heechul’s hair roughly, and fucked his mouth. Oh, how he missed to have Heechul like this, lips around his cock and moaning like a whore. He swore low at the back of his throat when Heechul’s dragged his teeth lightly over him as he pulled back.

He could taste himself when Heechul kissed him, tongue still coated with his precum. Hankyung whispered, “I’m gonna fuck you so good until your legs can’t hold you anymore,” against Heechul’s lips. He pushed Heechul back to bed, pushing his hands above him as he kissed the sanity out of him, rough and unpredictable, wet and messy and perfect as his other hand started stroking him in constant rhythm. Heechul shuddered and Hankyung’s hand stilled and reached for the lube inside his bedside drawer. He grunted, “Turn around,” loving the way Heechul automatically did so, eyes feverish with lust. Hankyung pushed his dress up, not wanting to get rid of it, and murmured in delight to see that Heechul wasn’t wearing any underwear. He rolled it higher until his fingers could play with his nipple, stroking, pinching, pulling them until they were red and swollen, listening to Heechul’s moans and gasps. Heechul arched his back as Hankyung kissed his spine, his other hand cupping his ass, fondling them before coating his fingers with excess lube.

“Fuck. Hurry up,” Heechul groaned as Hankyung fumbled around, smirking as he heard him muffled a scream when he pushed two fingers in. “Ah, fuck,” he whimpered, his voice breathy. Hankyung added another as Heechul rocked back on him, gasping, and he’s working three fingers in and out of Heechul, watching him choked on needy moans, begging for more. He bent further over him, whispering, “Talk to me, tell me what you want.”

Heechul gasps, too turned on to say something, and rocked his hips harder and Hankyung laughed and scissored his fingers, pulling them halfway to stretch Heechul. When he pulled away, Heechul whimpered, raising his hips higher, his hole was twitching and wet with lubricant, “Fuck me, Hannie.”

Hankyung heard him loud and clear and he pushed his cock into him, licking the moans out of Heechul’s mouth as he forced his way until he’s all the way in. He gave Heechul a moment to adjust before he whimpered, and Hankyung gave a few shallow thrusts, working out the angle. “Fuck. Ahhhh, more,” Heechul begged and Hankyung was sure he got it right when Heechul’s eyes rolled and his hole tightened around his cock. “Yes, Hannie. Shit, that’s good,” Heechul held his hands his hands up in front of him to keep himself from hitting his head on the wall in front of them when Hankyung began fucking him faster, rougher, the way it caused him to cry out blood.

Hankyung pulled away, twisting him until he could see Heechul’s face, hair stuck to his face with sweat. He held his stare as he entered him in one swift thrust, followed by another until he pushed against that spot. “Fuck, just like that,”

“Yes,” he hissed and grinded his hips against Heechul, pressing right where he wanted it. Heechul exhaled as Hankyung gave two, three, four full, hard thrust, and set a brutal pace, his head lolling forward, mouth open in silent scream and Hankyung thought that he’s perfect like this. “Fuck, don’t stop—that’s it, so close,” Heechul moaned, grabbing Hankyung’s arms when his hand reached for his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “ _Oh fuck.”_

Heechul’s hips twitched forward, come spilling over Hankyung’s hand, hot and sticky, heat high on his cheeks. Hankyung pushed in one last time and then he’s coming, the feeling of Heechul convulsing around him became too much for him.

Panting, Hankyung pulled away, and leaned down to kiss Heechul, licking his lips before he whispered, “I love you.”

Heechul just smiled, thinking yes, he went all the way to China to hear that again. “I love you too, my Chinaman.”

Later that night, after another rounds of love making, Heeechul texted Sun Le— _I told you, he would enjoy this.^-^_ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for the grammatical errors; English is not my first language)


End file.
